Guardaespaldas
by Camily Son
Summary: Aremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para no verlos mas... ¿Que pasaría si tu libertad se viese en peligro gracias a que tus padres deciden ponerte un guardaespaldas? decides que tienes que sacarlo de tu vida sea como sea, pero peor aun ¿Que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que estas perdidamente enamorada de tu sexy y guapo sombra?. SxS y TxE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen son de Clamp, pero la historia es de mi completa autoria._

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

><p>- ¿Papá estas seguro de esto? - Un alto y guapo joven de 24 años, cabello alborotado y ojos profundamente café, hablaba por teléfono con su progenitor<p>

- Si Touya estoy completamente seguro - le respondió Fujitaka Kinomoto, Famoso arqueólogo y escritor.

- Al monstruo y a Tomoyo no les gustara nada de nada - expreso el joven Kinomoto

- Les guste o no les guste lo tendrán que aceptar, además no es por quererlas vigilar es por su bien - esta vez hablo Sonomi Daidouji, dueña de las compañías de juguetes Daidouji.

Exactamente en París capital de Francia, la familia Kinomoto Daidouji, mantenía una conversación sobre la seguridad de sus hijas.

Fujitaka y Sonomi llevan 11 años feliz en pareja, se conocieron gracias a sus hijas las cuales son amigas desde que tiene memoria, viven en parís desde hace 2 años por asuntos de trabajo, pues Fujitaka da cátedras en una universidad de ese país y Sonomi controla sus empresas desde ahí, intentaron llevarse con ellos a las niñas pero estas se opusieron alegando que su vida estaba completamente echa en tomoeda.

Touya, vive en Orleans exactamente a 133 kilómetros de su padre, está terminando su carrera de neurocirugía, Pero no vive solo, comparte departamento con su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro, que al igual que su mejor amigo estudia también neurocirugía, pero este se especializa en niños.

* * *

><p>Tomoeda, Japon. Día Jueves.<p>

El sol puede ser el peor enemigo cuando ahí resaca de por medio, y las chicas que en estos momentos se movían perezosamente intentando abrir los ojos lo sabían de sobra.

- Hay dios donde estoy...- la recién despertada castaña comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ubicare - Tomoyo, Tomoyo despierta.

- Aush! Mi cabeza - se quejo la muchacha quien salía de su trance.

- Creo que de nuevo se nos pasaron las copas - se sentó como pudo en el sofá y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

- Sakura, creo que somos unas adictas al alcohol - las chicas se miraron y luego Retumbaron la mansión en carcajadas - Mi cabezaaaa - se volvió a quejar

- No digas eso, solo somos adictas a... pasarlo bien - volvieron a reír

Las dos jóvenes eran alumnas ejemplares perfectas notas, perfecto comportamiento, cooperadoras y tranquilas. Esa era la faceta para aparentar su perfección, pero cuando estaban solas o con sus amigas eran completamente distintas, el alcohol era su fuerte acompañado por alocadas fiestas, compradoras compulsivas y adictas a pasarlo bien, Claro era difícil llevar esa doble vida, pero gracias a ello eran poseedoras de su libertad pues sus padres al pensar que tenían hijas ejemplares les tenían una confianza ciega.

La noche anterior se fuero de fiesta y no llegaron si no hasta entrada la mañana, en la mansión vivían solo ellas, bueno y el personal de aseo, cocina y guardias que custodiaban la entrada a los que por cierto estaban acostumbradas a burlar para poder salir de fiestas.

Cuando por fin lograron despertar del todo, sintieron el sonido del teléfono, a la cual la castaña atendió.

- Hola - dijo tratando que su voz se oyera lo más normal posible

- Hola querida, como están - la melodiosa voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea

- Sonomi que bueno escucharte, nosotras perfectamente ¿y ustedes? -

- Muy bien, ayer las llamamos y no contesto nadie, ¿donde estaban? -

- Pues estuvimos estudiando y luego nos quedamos dormidas viendo una película, quizás por eso no escuchamos el teléfono - mentir se había vuelto cotidiano.

-Mis niñas tan responsables, bueno las llamaba para saber cómo estaban y para decirles que mañana deben de estar en casa pues les tenemos una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa? que sorpresa he - Pregunto realmente intrigada.

- Mañana lo verán.

- Bueno está bien.

-Bueno mis amores me despido dale besos a Tomoyo y tu padre también les manda muchos saludos.

- Ok y dale nuestros saludos a papá bye - colgó la llamada, volvió alado de su amiga

- ¿No te descubrió la voz? - pregunto la amatista

- No, pero dijo que mañana debíamos de estar aquí porque nos llegaba una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa? - pregunto intrigada - Bueno lo que sea esa bendita sorpresa ojala no nos arruine nuestra ya codiciada libertad.

- Bueno lo averiguaremos mañana - comento la castaña alzándose de hombros - ahora vamos a dormir otro poco.

- Si creo que hoy no iremos al instituto, definitivamente debemos dormir, Ah! recuerda que en 3 semanas cumplimos años.

- Como olvidarlo - con esto último la castaña le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su amiga y subieron a sus habitaciones para recomponer energías, pues solo a ellas se les ocurre salir de juerga en plena semana.

Ambas estaban de cumpleaños el mismo día y era sagrado el hacer una fiesta en grande, sobre todo ahora que cumplían la mayoría de edad, 18 años.

* * *

><p>- Porque demonios tenemos que hacernos cargo de estas chiquillas nosotros, hey somos los dueños y tenemos personal calificado para eso - gruñía un muy mal humorado joven paseándose como león enjaulado por el lugar.<p>

Syaoran Li, 24 años, 1,89 de altura , su pelo era alborotado castaño oscuro, sus hipnotizantés ojos que destacaban por su raro color ámbar, su cuerpo bronceado estaba perfectamente esculpido, no era para menos pues es, Campeón mundial en Kung fu y Kendo, conocedor de otros tipos de defensa personal como, Jujitsu, Bushido, entre otros.

- Vamos amigo, hace cuanto que no hacemos este trabajo, además tómalo como un descanso de esta oficina.

Eriol Hiragiisawa, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, su pelo algo despeinado era de color negro azulado que hacia contraste perfecto con su Color nívea en la piel, media 1,90 y al igual que Syaoran su cuerpo estaba perfectamente esculpido, Campeón mundial de natación y Jet kundo, practica otros tipos de defensa personal y también deportes como el esgrima.

L&H es la empresa de guardaespaldas más grande y reconocida a nivel mundial, por su excelente y calificado personal, se destacan por sus duros entrenamientos tanto físicos como de armamento.

A lo largo del tiempo de funcionamiento de la empresa nunca han fallado en alguna de las misiones que se les encomienda y también es la empresa más solicitada para el cuidado de, presidentes, políticos, grandes empresarios y herederos de grandes fortunas, deducido, es la mejor de todas, bueno, también es reconocida por sus dueños pues ambos son los más jóvenes en este rubro.

Estos chicos eran el deleite de cualquier mujer que los conociera, habían sido portada de varias revistas en la cual no solo destacaban su profesionalismo o lo bien que marchaban sus empresas, eran los solteros empresarios más jóvenes, guapos y codiciados de todo Japón.

Eriol llego a dicho país cuando tenía 16 años con su prima Nakuru , pues ellos originalmente eran de Inglaterra.

Syaoran por su parte también llego a la edad de 16 con su mayordomo Wei, su madre Leran Li, lo mando a Japón a estudiar pues en Hong Kong, era acosado las 24 horas del día por ser el heredero del imperio Li, se conocieron en la preparatoria y se hicieron inseparables desde entonces, ese mismo año decidieron hacer el servicio militar por un año y se especializaron en la materia que ahora dominan, cuando salieron, comenzaron a levantar de apoco la que ahora es la famosa y prestigiada empresa L&H, luego de graduarse ambos decidieron estudiar administración de empresas en la universidad y pues ahora con sus 24 años son completamente exitosos.

- Ok,ok tienes razón, pero no habían otro tipo de clientes ? Eriol por favor son unas chiquillas de 17 años que lo único que quieren es divertirse, nos darán más de un problema.-

- Que paso Li ¿tienes miedo de cuidar un par de adolescentes? -

-No es eso, pero.. - no continuo con su frase suspiro resignado y comenzó a leer el papel que tenía en sus manos, al terminar... - no son más que un par de niñas fresas que tienen las hormonas por las nubes y lo que necesitan no son guardaespaldas, necesitan niñeras para que dejen de hacer las boberías a las que están acostumbradas

- Hay amigo - no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas - Pero si hay dice que son unos ángeles.

- De que te ríes - dijo el castaño frunciendo aun más el ceño - Conozco a las niñatas como estas, ponen cara de ángeles pero en realidad son demonios.

- Perdone no pude evitarlo, estas como si le tuvieras miedo a un par de chiquillas, el gran Syaoran Li tiene miedo de cuidar a unas simples niñas de 17 años -

- Bah! Eriol contigo no se puede hablar! - se sentó en la silla y se estiro por completo en el respaldo

- Esta bien está bien lo siento, será divertido, además no tenemos nada que perder, será un trabajo sencillo, ¿que podrían hacer esas chiquillas de terrible? -

* * *

><p>En el centro comercial 5 amigas se juntaron en la entrada de este...<p>

- Chicas - dijo la castaña - ¿Como están?

-Bien gracias y ustedes ¿como quedaron después de ayer? - dijo su amiga de cabellos cortos y colorines hasta los hombros, Rika Sasaki

- Bien...bueno...creo, ni siquiera me acuerdo como llegamos ayer a casa - la amatista se puso tan roja como un tomate

- Yo si, chicas saben que yo no bebo por lo tanto las cuido - Naoko Yanaguisawa, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos que Adornaban unos lindos y sutiles lente, era bajita pero no menos guapa

- Explícate ¿si? - la castaña hizo sus ya acostumbrados pucheros - no me gusta andar por la vida con lagunas mentales - las chicas comenzaron a reír.

- Bueno, comenzaron a beber de mas mientras conversábamos luego fuimos a bailar y ahí estuvimos gran parte de la noche, bueno también habían unos chicos que no nos dejaban en paz ¡nos acosaban! - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - les explicamos que era noche de amigas y que no queríamos bailar con nadie, pero no hay seguían de rogones así que tu Tomoyo y tu Sakura, tuvieron la brillante idea de decir que éramos novias en grupo - las aludidas abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos - y bueno los chicos se fueron y no nos molestaron mas.

- Wooow ni yo me acordaba de esa parte - comento Chiharu Mihara, tiene el pelo hasta los hombros castaño oscuro sus ojos son café

- Sera porque estabas bien borrachita - replico Naoko

- Jajajaja ahí amigas, y ¿ya consiguieron el permiso para el sábado? - cuestiono la amatista

- Claro, con las notas que tenemos y el comportamiento, nuestros padres no sospechan sobre nuestra adicción a las fiestas, yo dije que me quedaría el fin de semana en tu casa para relajarnos - Chiharu y sus buenas ideas

- Perfecto y tu Rika - pregunto la castaña

- Pues lo mismo Sak, que me quedaría en su casa y que Iríamos a pasar el fin de semana en un spa, para prepararnos para los exámenes -

- Eso lo podríamos hacer el día domingo así nos quitamos la resaca con unos buenos masajes - propuso la chica de lentes - y bueno yo también me quedare el fin en su casa pues esa fue mi escusa.

Las chicas se encontraban disfrutando de un café, pues habían quedado en verse ahí después de que las 3 muchachas salieran del instituto.

- ¿A qué tienda iremos primero ? - pregunto Rika.

- VICTORIA SECRET ! - gritaron al unisonó asustando a la gente que se encontraba en la cafetería.

Las chicas pagaron la cuenta, salieron literalmente volando de dicho local y se dirigieron a su tienda favorita.

Arrasaron con todas las prendas provocadoras que habían, la vendedora estaba feliz pues siempre que iban las 5 chicas se llevaba una buena comisión.

- Wooow esto si es una buena adquisición - dijo la castaña

las prendas realmente eran bastante provocativas, sexys y desinhibidas. Ya con mas de 25 bolsas cada una se dirigieron a la salida donde Rika, Chiharu y Naoko tomaron un taxi para irse a su casa en cambio Tomoyo y Sakura se fueron a la suya con Ariel su chófer.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 3 de la tarde del día viernes, en la mansión Fujitaka Daidouji dos alborotadas jóvenes que habían llegado hace un rato del instituto, se encontraban bailando al ritmo de Rihana, probándose todos los conjuntos de ropa interior comprados el día anterior y esperando a sus amigas que no tardaban en llegar.<p>

Cuando el timbre sonó Las chicas corrieron a la puerta, pues estaban seguras que serian las personas que esperaban así que no necesitaron ponerse más ropa y también querían mostrarles lo bien que le quedaban las prendas que llevaban, así que abrieron sin fijarse quienes estaban en la puerta y giraron mostrando los modelitos que llevaban puestos, Tomoyo traían un brasear de encaje morado y unas bragas-colales también de encajes y del mismo color y Sakura traía un brasear straplees rosa palo, y unas bragas-colales del mismo color , cuando terminaron de dar la vuelta gritaron.

- Que tal se ven -

Pero cuando fijaron su vista nuevamente en la puerta de entrada volvieron a gritar, esta vez mucho más fuerte y un.

- KHIAAAAAAAAAAA -

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la Autora: <em>**_Holaaaa bueno hace un tiempo había prometido traer esta historia, pero me entusiasme escribiendo "Chipe libre" y pues deje está un poquito de lado._

_No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague, aquí les deje el primer capítulo de "Guardaespaldas", espero que lo disfruten._

_PD: Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto la historia o mejor la botamos a la basura xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, son de Clamp, pero la historia es de mi completa autoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

- Yo diría que estupendamente -

Dos guapos muchachos se encontraban de pie donde ellas pensaban que debían estar sus amigas, uno de ellos específicamente el castaño estaba con el ceño fruncido apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el otro estaba con una sonrisa triunfal y sus manos en ambos bolsillos del pantalón

- ¿Y tú qué opinas? - pregunto el de ojos azules al castaño

- Cállate - le susurro el otro, pues los dos estaban atónitos al ver a ese par en tan poca ropa por no decir casi nada.

- Quienes son ustedes y tu - señalo al ojiazul - cierra la boca - gruño la amatista entrecerrando los ojos en señal de amenaza

- Un gusto, soy Eriol Hiragiizwa, por lo general las niñas como ustedes siempre nos reciben muy mal y es la primera vez que nos reciben con tal espectáculo - dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona - Les agradezco su cortesía.

- Pues estas equivocado bobo, no los esperábamos a ustedes - las palabras le salieron casi como un gruñido a Tomoyo, la verdad estaba aun mas enojada

- Además como los dejo pasar la seguridad - pregunto la castaña

- Pues sabían que vendríamos son ordenes de sus padres - contesto esta vez Syaoran, intentando calmar un poco los aires, su amigo abría la boca solo para empeorar las cosas

- Un momento, primero que nada - Sakura se acerco al castaño y lo volteo - no mires mas pervertido - un suave choque eléctrico recorrió su piel al entrar en contacto con la del castaño, y se preguntaba el porqué - y segundo como que ordenes de nuestros padres

- Bueno noso... - Eriol no termino la frase Pues Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con él.

- Ahora si continua - le dijo.

- Nosotros somos sus guardaespaldas y toma - dijo sacándose la chaqueta y entregándosela a la amatista acto que siguió el castaño para entregárselo a Sakura, se volvieron a girar para verlas a la cara.

- Soy Shaoran Li y soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto - el castaño no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la ojiverde.

- Y yo - dijo Eriol - Soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji.

Las chicas impresionadas se miraron entre sí, luego devolvieron la vista a sus guardaespaldas y gritaron al unisono

- ¿GUARDAESPALDAS? - se volvieron a mirar con horror y Tomoyo dijo - Mamá! - Sakura por su parte y al mismo tiempo soltó un - Papá! -

- Bueno chicas creo que si siguen así se enfermaran - la sonrisa del ojiazul era cada vez mas socarrona.

Las chicas se quitaron las chaquetas, se las lanzaron a sus respectivos dueños, luego sin importarles que sus bragas fueran diminutas en la parte trasera se voltearon provocándole un subidon de calor y un casi imperceptible sonrojo a los muchachos, caminaron hacia el segundo piso donde se pusieron algo de ropa rápido y volvieron a bajar.

- Ok ok ahora si estamos presentables, Hiragisawa ¿verdad? - pregunto, apuntando al aludido y el asintió - Yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji un gusto - le extendió la mano y el la apretó

- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y de verdad no entiendo nada -

- Bueno señorita Kinomoto - hablo Syaoran - su padre hace 3 días nos contacto para encargarnos de su protección -

- Bueno alomejor es una confusión, pero pasen mientras nosotras arreglamos el pequeño problema - dijo la amatista

Las chicas se dirigieron rápidamente a llamar a sus padres pues si de una broma se trataba era realmente de muy mal gusto.

- Hola hija - se escucho al otro lado de la línea

- Mamá como es esto de que tenemos guardaespaldas -expreso una molesta amatista

- Veo que ya recibieron la sorpresa - la voz de Sonomi se escuchaba algo nerviosa.

- ¿Sorpresa? Mamá esto no es una sorpresa, nosotras no necesitamos guardaespaldas ¿que acaso ya no confían en nosotras? -

- No es eso hija, claro que confiamos en ustedes, creo que suficiente pruebas tienen al permitir que vivan solas en la mansión -

- Y entonces, si esto es una broma, te diré que es de muy mal gusto -

- No es una broma, es una historia bastante larga de explicar -

- Pues adelante -

- Veras, hace algunas semanas comenzamos a recibir amenazas escritas, alegando atentados contra nuestra familia y hace poco Toya fue víctima de uno, claro no paso a mayores gracias a Kero su amigo que también es guardaespaldas y estaba con él, es por eso que tomamos cartas en el asunto y decidimos contratarles guardaespaldas -

- ¿Y recién ahora nos cuentan todo esto? ¡Mama por dios! -

- Tranquila hija, ya todos tenemos nuestros guardaespaldas, y ustedes no serian la excepción, entiendo que estén molestas pero es por su seguridad hija, háganlo por nosotros si -

- Bueno mamá hablamos después -

- Otra cosa hija, ellos las cuidaran las 24 horas del día por lo tanto vivirán con ustedes - y lo último que escucho antes de colgar fue un sonoro ¡ QUEEEEE !.

- Aishhhh no puede ser - Refunfuño Tomoyo.

- ¿Que paso, fue un error? -

- No fue un error - contesto, y le explico toda la historia.

- ¿Quee? ¿Pero mi hermano está bien? ¿Cómo es que nunca nos cuentan nada? - la castaña estaba verdaderamente molesta

- Y eso no es todo, ellos - apunto a los chicos que aun estaban parados expectantes a su conversación - vivirán con nosotras Sakura

- Ah no lo que nos faltaba y ahora, que aremos -

- Bueno perdón que me meta - saco la voz Syaoran - pero ¿podrían mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones?

Tomoyo era astuta y su mente ya maquinaba el perfecto plan para deshacerse de estos dos intrusos que amenazaban su libertad, su vida oculta era lo que más amaban y nadie, absolutamente nadie llegaría para arrebatárselas, eso lo juraba como que se llamaba Tomoyo Daidoji

- Claro - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, miro a su amiga y sin necesitar nada más que sus ojos Sakura inmediatamente entendió el mensaje.

Los chicos subieron detrás de ellas pero antes les explicaron que preferentemente debían estar alado o al frente de sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que Sakura le enseño a Syaoran la que quedaba al frente de la suya y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con Eriol, las jóvenes les dijeron que cualquier cosa que necesitasen se lo hicieran saber, que estarían en la habitación de Tomoyo, ellos les agradecieron y comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas en su nueva casa.

- ¿Que estas tramando he? - Comento en voz baja mientras entraban a la habitación - Conociéndote, nada bueno sale de tu mente cuando colocas esa sonrisa - la castaña se cruzo de brazos y miro intrigada a su amiga.

- Sakura, seamos sinceras, ellos solo vienen a estorbar en nuestras vidas, si salimos le irán con el chisme a nuestros padres y no lo podremos hacer seguido como hasta ahora o me equivoco -

- Tienes razón - frunció ligeramente el ceño - Y entonces ¿qué sugieres? -

- Pues simple, aremos como que estamos de acuerdo con ellos, pero también empezaremos hacer cosas en su contra para que sólitos decidan irse -

La cara de Sakura cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el plan de Tomoyo era perfecto, nada podría salir mal.

- Realmente eres brillante Tomoyo, pero que aremos el sábado, como iremos a la fiesta sin ellos -

- También pensé en eso - prosiguió - pues si no se te olvida nuestras habitaciones están conectadas, por lo tanto les aremos creer que es solo una pijamada y nos arrancamos, y los de seguridad no es problema siempre nos arrancamos de ellos y ya nos hemos vuelto unas expertas

- Perfectoooooo! - abrazo a la amatista eufóricamente

- Bueno ahora bajemos a recoger la ropa que dejamos tirada y a esperar a las chicas -

Y así fue las chicas bajaron hacia su destino, encontrándose que en la cocina estaba sus "amados" guardaespaldas.

- Que bueno que bajan, necesitamos hacerles preguntas de rigor - dijo Syaoran

- Ok, somos todo oídos - dijo la amatista

- ¿Salen a fiestas muy a menudo? -

- Noooo, somos unos perfectos angelitos - ambas chicas pusieron cara de " aquí no pasa nada " las que por supuesto no convencieron para nada a los muchachos

- ¿Salen al centro comercial muy a menudo? -

- Claro, somos chicas - Tomoyo se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla y apoyo su mentón en la mano derecha mientras que a izquierda la tenia cruzada bajo el otro brazo.

- ¿Cuántas veces a la semana? -

- A ver... - se puso la mano en la mejilla e hizo un gesto de pensar

- 3 días a la semana y los fines de semana completos a excepción que decidamos ir a un spa - se adelanto la castaña castaña.

- Tantooooo! - dijo Eriol sorprendido

- Así es, somos compradoras compulsivas - prosiguió la amatista

- Ya que hoy es viernes, ¿cuál es el plan? - pregunto intrigado el castaño

- Pijamada - la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, algo que paso desapercibido por los chicos

- Sera entretenido ver a adolescentes en pijama golpeándose con almohadas - esta vez Eriol hablo con un tono de sarcasmo y su amigo solo le sonrió

- No sean babosos - hablo Tomoyo algo enojada - Ni verán guerras de almohadas ni adolescentes en pijamas, nosotras estaremos en el cuarto de Sakura y ustedes durmiendo y si necesitamos algo, se lo aremos saber -

- Disculpe señorita Daidoji pero de ahora en adelante las reglas las ponemos nosotros - el tono intimidante de Syaoran hizo que a ambas féminas se les erizara la piel

- Y quien te crees tú he, nosotras ya estamos bastante grandecitas para saber lo que hacemos y lo que no, ustedes solo limítense a cuidarnos que para eso están aquí, no para disponer de nosotras - Sakura también sabia como intimidar a alguien.

- Otra cosa - continuo Tomoyo - ¿Es necesario que siempre estén vestidos como muñequitos de pastel? Digo hasta cuando salgamos o vamos al centro comercial -

- Así es, solo nos vestimos como civiles para misiones de encubierto -Respondió rápidamente Eriol

- Solo eso no faltaba - expreso la castaña tomándose la cabeza en señal de malestar

- No, no solo eso, en el instituto donde estudian ya están enterados de los atentados que han sufrido sus padres por lo tanto - hizo una pausa y miro a Eriol, pues sabían que esto no les gustaría nada de nada a las jóvenes -

- ¿Por lo tanto qué? - preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

- Por lo tanto, tenemos el permiso para entrar con ustedes al instituto -

- ¡ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! - gritaron al unisonó las sorprendidas muchachas

- Ni con gritos podrán evitarlo, así que les pediré de favor que no lo hagan más - el chillido que soltaron ambas hicieron que los oídos del inglés comenzaran a pitar.

Las chicas realmente estaban enojadas, dieron un suspiro pues al final realmente no era culpa de ellos seguramente la idea fue de Fujitaka o Sonomi - De quien fue la idea - cuestiono la amatista

- No sabemos, solo nos lo hicieron saber - contesto el castaño

-¿Tendrán que entrar con nosotras hasta el salón?- "no, esa no era muy buena idea" pensaba la castaña

- No es necesario, pero si estaremos en la puerta -

- Vuelvo a preguntar de verdad es necesario que anden con traje y corbata todo el día, digo estamos en primavera y hacer mucho calor para que anden vestidos así -

- Señorita Kinomoto, yo le vuelvo a contestar, este es nuestro uniforme y lo usaremos a diario, solo nos lo quitaremos si es debidamente necesario.

- Ok, no insistiré, bueno en un rato llegaran las chicas y comenzaremos la pijamada, si necesitan algo pueden tomarlo sin problemas, al final esta será su casa también o simplemente se lo piden a alguna de las empleadas sí.

- Ah y por cierto - replico Tomoyo - nada de señorita, ya bastante tenemos con que sean nuestras sombras y además con sus súper vestimentas ok.

- Ok Daidoji - dijo Eriol

- Estaremos arriba - termino la castaña, perdiéndose por los pasillos con su amiga

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron de su vista.

- Que de malo pueden hacer - dijo el chino haciendo una mala imitación del ingles

- La verdad, estas chiquillas son terribles -

- Te lo dije, ellas creen que nos convencen con su actitud de "aquí no pasa nada" -

- La verdad por un momento llegue a dudar que realmente querían llevarla por la paz -

- Eso te pasa por baboso, seguro y fue cuando nos abrieron la puerta -

- Estúpido Li - dijo el ojiazul dándole una cucharada a su comida - solo un tonto no se daría cuenta lo buenas que están.

- Te recuerdo que estamos trabajando Eriol, y una de las principales reglas es no involucrarse con las clientas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Holaaaaa :) Bueno les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia :) Quiero comunicarles que desde mis vacaciones decidí subirlo pues ya estaba listo, pero no se cuanto me demore en subir el siguiente puesto que como dije recién aun estoy en mis vacaciones.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado :) Gracias Roxelanali y didi87 por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho, igual mente a todos los Favorite y Folow y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, pero la historia es de mi completa autoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

- No, definitivamente no - gruño Syaoran mal humorado

Salió de su cuarto echando humo por las orejas del coraje que traía encima, se dirigió al de su amigo, pues realmente no podía conciliar el sueño con 5 chillonas jovencitas, menos cuando su cuarto quedaba justamente enfrente del que se encontraban las mujeres riendo como llenas.

Hace un par de horas que las amigas de las chiquillas habían llegado a la mansión pero ni por casualidad se toparon con ellas pues Sakura y Tomoyo se habían encargado de recibirlas personalmente alegando que podían irse a descansar ¡Claro como si eso fuese fácil con sus gritos! Dios, como hacían tanto alboroto 5 chiquillas ¿donde guardaban tanta energía?

- Eriol estas despierto - dijo el castaño dando tres golpes a la puerta de su amigo.

El ojiazul no tardo en abrir la puerta

- ¿Tú crees que podría dormir con los payasos que estas metiendo ruido? - soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación - Pasa - dijo y se hizo a un lado para darle paso al castaño

- Aun no logro explicarme dónde demonios guardan tanta energía esas chiquillas - se lanzo como costal de papas a la cama.

- Syaoran, son jovencitas en plena revolución hormonal, hay que tenerles paciencia - se acomodo alado de su amigo ambos mirando al techo.

- Pero tienen una mansión gigante para hacer explotar sus hormonas, porque justamente tienen que hacerlo ahí y a estas horas - miro su reloj y gruño - Son las 3 de la mañana ¡maldita sea!

- Dios mío, ¿Syaoran Li maldiciendo? - se echo a reír.

- No te rías Eriol - dijo serio.

- Realmente estas molesto, digo tu nunca sueltas una maldición así como así - se defendió el ingles

- Como no, desde que las chiquillas llegaron se encerraron en el cuarto de Kinomoto a hacer según ellas "cosas de mujeres" - dijo esto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos - no tenía idea que esas cosas de mujeres conllevaban gritar tanto

"Y SI TE ROBO UN BESITO A VER TE ENOJAS CON MIGO "

Los guardaespaldas quedaron perplejos antes la frase de canción que coreaban las chicas

"Y UNA AVENTURA ES MAS DIVERTIDA SI HUELE A PELIGRO"

- Wow eso suena como una autentica invitación - el tono divertido de Eriol no le gusto nada de nada al castaño

- Y ahora se les da por cantar en plena madrugada - dijo con un tono de resignación

- Bueno, aullar querrás decir, pues eso se escucha mas como un perro agonizando, a unas chiquillas cantando - el comentario de Eriol logro aliviar un tanto los ánimos

- ¿Por qué no vamos a nadar un rato? Alomejor así nos relajamos y logramos dormir - propuso Syaoran

- Acepto tu propuesta amigo, total las chiquillas no están dando mayores problemas - le palmeo el hombro y se dirigió a sus cosas para tomar su traje de baño mientras Syaoran salía a su cuarto para hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>- Porque no nos dejan conocer a sus guardaespaldas - pregunto una muy ebria Rika.<p>

El tequila no podía faltar en la súper pijamada de estas amigas.

- Pues - titubeo - Porque no vale la pena, son unos fastidiosos - contesto Sakura, igual de ebria.

- Además, no será necesario porque no duraran mucho en nuestras vidas - a pesar de lo ebria, Tomoyo se escuchaba convencida de eso

- Por lo menos díganos si son guapos - Chiharu no perdía oportunidad

- Son horrendos - contestaron al mismo tiempo

- No mientan, apuesto que quieren llevárselos a la cama por eso no quieren que los conozcamos -

- Estas ebria Naoko, loca, jamás me llevaría a la cama a un tipo gruñón exasperarte y que esta todo el santo día con el ceño fruncido - expreso la castaña haciendo una graciosa mueca, intentando imitar el ceño de Syaoran.

- Ni yo a un tonto pervertido que tiene todo el día una sonrisita estúpida en la cara y que para empeorarla más, no sabe hacer bromas -

- Wow entonces deduzco que son unos viejos sin vida, feos y amargados - dijo Rika en tono de burla

- Algo por el estilo - la castaña miro a su amiga y ambas se dieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Las chicas siguieron así hasta que Chiharu se quedo dormida estando de pie, por lo que sus amigas tuvieron que recostarla en la cama de Sakura, Naoko se acostó con ella, Rika, buena ella estaba literalmente abrazada al retrete vomitando todo lo que había bebido y comido.

- Ahí - suspiro Tomoyo - Saku, que te párese si vamos a nadar un rato las chicas están literalmente en coma y nosotras aun tenemos batería

- Si me parece buena idea, deja y me cambio -

- Para que si estamos en nuestra casa, no sería primera vez que nadamos desnudas -

- Si es mucho más relajante y aprovechamos de entrar un rato al sauna así votamos por el sudor el alcohol -

Las chicas se dirigieron a la piscina temperada que estaba en un salón cerrado pues dentro del mismo estaba también el sauna, al llegar se despojaron de la ropa, sin pensarlo se metieron al agua.

- Esta exquisita el agua - dijo la amatista

- Las chicas sí que quedaron mal, por cierto traje nuestros bikinis para usarlos en el sauna -

Tomoyo y Sakura siguieron nadando un rato, al ser mejores amigas y hermanastras no tenían ningún pudor de verse desnudas

Cuando pensaron que ya era suficiente de agua, decidieron ponerse solamente la braga del traje de baño para darse un relajo en el sauna, se encaminaron en dirección a él riendo y cuando estaban a punto de entrar...

- Kiaaaaaaaaaaah ! - gritaron ambas al unisonó

Los dos muchachos que estaban frente a ellas quedaron de piedra ante la vista que tenían enfrente, Ambas jóvenes mojadas por el agua y semis desnudas, ellas no estaban muy alejada de ellos que digamos pues tanto fue su asombro al ver a los chicos con sus maravillosos y bien formados torsos al aire que se les olvido hasta taparse.

- Pues en vez de gritar tanto deberían cubrirse, ah y cerrar la boca- Syaoran les guiño un ojo y no dudo en esbozar una sonrisa burlona, apuntando el torso desnudo de las sonrojadas muchachas,

Ambas rápidamente llevaron las manos a sus pechos para cubrirse

- Par de pervertidos, podrían a ver avisado que estaban acá - gruño la castaña

- Nosotros llegamos primero Kinomoto por lo tanto ustedes fueron las que entraron sin avisar -

- Bueno ya como sea Hiragisawa ahora por favor - la amatista les hizo un gesto para que salieran.

Los chicos levantaron los hombros en forma de despreocupación y caminaron hacia la salida, pero antes de irse el ambarino se voltio para mirarlas

- Por cierto no somos pervertidos, y si lo fuéramos, no nos interesaría mirar a niñatas - les guiño el ojo antes de salir.

- ESTUPIDO LI - fue lo último que escucho antes de perderse con su amigo que reía como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

- Si que sabes cómo hacer enfadar a Kinomoto -

- Si quieren guerra, querido amigo, guerra tendrán -

Eriol hizo una mueca de terror, pues sabía perfectamente que cuando a su amigo se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había poder humano que hiciese cambiar de opinión, su nuevo objetivo eran esas dos muchachitas tercas que pretendían hacerles creer que todo estaba bien, pero no se confiaba, no de ellas.

En el sauna, las dos amigas estaban literalmente rojas pero no solo por el calor que se producía ahí adentro, estaban realmente furiosas por la forma en la que Syaoran se habían burlado de ellas, se atrevió a prácticamente llamarlas babosas, como era eso de " deberían cerrar la boca " realmente cada día estaban más seguras de que no los querían en sus vidas.

- Es hora de regresar ya es muy tarde - expreso la amatista

- Dios! No tengo la mínima gana de verle la cara a ese ogro de Li - Sakura se cruzo de brazos e hiso un infantil pucheros

- Amiga ahí que contar hasta diez y respirar profundo, ya tenemos un plan y solo hay que esperar un poco más para llevarlo a cabo - los ojos de las muchachos brillaron ante las palabras de la amatista, esbozaron una sonrisa con malicia.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Tomoyo puesto que en la de Sakura estaban las 3 chicas ebrias, se dieron un baño y se metieron a la cama donde se durmieron plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, bueno tarde en realidad las chicas perezosamente comenzaban a abrir los ojos.

Sakura se removió entre las sabanas, saco un brazo y torpemente tomo su teléfono de la mesita de noche

- No puede ser - al ver la hora intento zafarse del enredo que tenia entre las mantas y su cuerpo pero fue inútil puesto que fue a parar justamente al suelo con todo y sabanas haciendo que su amiga se levantara de golpe por el susto.

- Sakura - la joven Daidoji corrió a ver si su amiga se había lastimado, pero para su fortuna todo se encontraba en orden, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña para ver como se encontraban sus amigas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ni una de las tres estaban ahí, entraron al baño y nada así que decidieron bajar, cuando iban bajando las escaleras escucharon las peculiares voces de sus amigas que provenían de la cocina, cuando entraron no les gusto para nada lo que vieron.

- Que ocurre aquí - Tomoyo frunció el ceño al ver a Chiharu prácticamente colgada del cuello del ingles

- Nada, ya que ustedes no se dignaron a presentarnos a sus guardaespaldas, decidimos conocerlos por nuestra propia cuenta - dijo Chiharu, Eriol solo se dedicaba a observar el rostro de la amatista, pues si no estaba equivocado, solo expresaba una cosa ¡celos!, esbozo una sonrisa picara, Tomoyo estaba celosa

- Así veo - la castaña por su lado no le quitaba los ojos de encima al chino que se veía bastante entretenido hablando con Naoko

- No me digan que se han puesto celosas - dijo con intriga y un poco de malicia Naoko que no perdía de vista la expresión de Sakura y Tomoyo al verlas con sus guapos guardaespaldas.

- Celosas nosotras jajá y mas ja - Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos y siguió retando con la mirada al ingles

- Nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer no es así - la castaña hablo esta vez

- Ahí si tenemos que elegir la ropa para la fi... - Rika, quien era la única sentada tranquilamente con un café en la mano no pudo continuar con su frase pues fue interrumpida por la amatista

- Lo siento creo que tiene fiebre - se excuso, llevándose a su amiga arrastras hacia La habitación, cosa que las otras siguieron.

Los guardaespaldas miraban la escena atónitos.

- A mi no me engañan, algo están tramando - dijo Syaoran

- Solo debemos esperar - contesto Eriol llevándose el café a la boca

* * *

><p>- Lo siento chicas no capte el mensaje - las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un rojo ante la mirada asesina de sus amigas<p>

- Bueno ya no importa - dijo Sakura al notar el nerviosismo de la chica - Pero tienen que saber que ellos no están enterados de nuestros planes así que nada mas de confusiones

- AHORA SI A PROBARSE LA ROPA ! - chillo la amatista

Las chicas comenzaron a revolotear de pieza en pieza desde la de Sakura a la de Tomoyo lanzando por el aire vestidos, zapatos, accesorios y hasta bragas y braseares habían regados por la habitación.

* * *

><p>Casa de los Kinomoto Daidoji, Paris.<p>

- Hola hija que bueno tenerte de visita -

- Tío Fujitaka, Sonomi que gusto volver a verlos

- Pero mírate si estas preciosa - hablo Sonomi sosteniendo la mano de la muchacha para que volteara - Cuéntanos a que debemos tu visita

- Ah bueno quería pedirles permiso para ir a quedarme temporalmente con mis primas en Tomoeda - tomo aire y soltó un bufido de cansancio - Estoy harta de ir de un lado a otro con mis padres y creo que me hace falta quedarme en un lugar definitivo y que mejor lugar que con Sakura y Tomoyo

Los adultos quedaron impresionados ante las palabras de la chicas, y mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad hablaron.

- Por supuesto que si querida - chillo la la señora Daidoji - Nada nos aria más feliz que le hicieras compañía a nuestras niñas

- Que grata sorpresa nos has dado hija, las niñas estarán felices de saber que te tendrán con ellas -

- Eso espero

Meiling Fujimoto, sobrina en segundo grado de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Aun que es pariente lejana de ellos, Sakura y Tomoyo la consideraban como prima pues desde muy chiquitas que han estado juntas.

- Ahí algo que deberías saber antes de partir - dijo Sinomi atrayendo toda la atención de su sobrina

- Te escucho - respondió con toda la curiosidad

- Veras, hace algún tiempo hemos comenzado a recibir amenazas, por lo que decidimos ponerles guardaespaldas a las chicas, por lo que si te irás a vivir con las chicas también tendremos que contratarte uno - explico Sonomi

- No hay problema - respondió la oji-rubi

- Valla lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé - expreso esta vez el señor Kinomoto - Mañana mismo llamare a Li para avisarle y pedirle un guardaespaldas para ti Mei

- Gracias tío es el mejor -

Por fin estaría donde su corazón le decía que pertenecía, en Tomoeda, con sus primas

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Holaaaaa :) Buenos aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade :) nos leemos en el siguiente :)


End file.
